


Barnyard Shade

by Missesbean



Series: A Whole New World [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Jaymi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes before a baby born, buuut it was written after - so it is what it is!<br/>It's shameless fluff, more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnyard Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas, I do not know anyone in the story; Jaymi, Chelsea and Josh are my OCs (and ideas), being all that is mine. There is no infringement intended, this is purely for entertainment and all of a fictional nature. I hope you like. Because this is FICTION, it’s not at all that realistic, really, but *coughs* it’s FICTION, there is room for the play. <3
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself or friends, please leave. No infringement or anything meant - creative mind on the run.

The last thing Jaymi had ever expected to get into an argument over Gabe with had been the color of their baby’s room. Then again, being pregnant during season and ready to pop in the midst of the end was never really anything she had expected either, so apparently, the pregnancy gods were just not in her favor on this whole topic.

But, as they stood at the paint section of Home Depot, Jaymi realized, that’s exactly where they were. In a pickle. Because they weren’t finding out the sex of the baby until the baby was there, it was making all of the decisions even more complicated.

Time and time again, Jaymi had considered finding out what they were having, just to make things easier on their planning. Of course, Gabe would shake his head and tell her no, he didn’t want to know. At first, Jaymi had been the one who wanted to be surprised, while Gabe wanted to know so they could plan everything out. Now, however, it was as if their roles had reversed. Gabe didn’t even want to think about knowing what their baby was and Jaymi was all but dying to find out if their little nugget was a baby girl or a baby boy. She had even tried to convince him to let her find out, and she wouldn’t tell him, but no. Then, the idea of going to the doctor by herself and finding out was popping up. Of course, she could have done that, but whenever she’d schedule her appointment so Gabe wouldn’t be able to go with her, his schedule would miraculously change, or the doctor’s office would call and need to change her appointment.

Jaymi knew he had something to do with it, so she assumed it was very important to him they didn’t find out now, so she was suffering through with him. While he was all excited at the surprise, Jaymi was stressing out over what to buy. Whomever had said buying gender neutral was easy, was an idiot. It seemed like wherever she went, as soon as she found something she loved, she would realize it was for a baby boy, or a baby girl.

Finally, she had given up on even picking a theme, but more or less had gotten the green crib bedding set with their black crib. That would work either way, it was just picking a color to paint the room that was proving to be a challenge now.

Gabe thought they should paint the room green, for a jungle theme, while Jaymi thought a nice oatmeal or tan color would be nice, anything would go with it. That’s how they ended up not speaking to each other in the middle of Home Depot after a rather hushed and intense conversation on the differences between Barnyard Grass and Shaded Hammock, and why each color should have been picked.

He had been very assertive in trying to prove to Jaymi that Barnyard Grass was not only an eye appealing shade of green, but something that both his son or his daughter could and would enjoy. Jaymi had argued that while it was an alright green, the Shaded Hammock would allow them to add more complimentary accent colors.

After both of them arguing their point, nothing had been decided, and Jaymi and Gabe weren’t speaking by the time they left the store, but both had their individual gallons in hand along with a brush. The whole ride home was silent, Jaymi scrolling through Pinterest on her phone while Gabe drove them, his attention on the road and nothing else. As soon as they had pulled into the garage, both had gotten out wordlessly, toting their paint along upstairs to the baby’s room. Jamie deposited her items into the nursery and went down the hall to their room, getting her painting clothes out while Gabe did whatever it was stubborn husbands did.

By the time she was changed, Gabe was standing in the nursery in his boxers, painting away, as if him starting first was going to make her settle on the Barnyard grass. Rolling her eyes and snorting quietly, Jaymi just shook her head. He thought his perfect, tan, toned, NHL body was going to get him an advantage? Well, she might have admired him for a minute longer than necessary, but Jaymi was determined to get those walls Shaded Hammock.

She had changed into a pair of Gabe’s shorts and a tee, hair pulled up in a pony as she started painting the wall opposite his. The room was silent as they rolled on the paint, both of them covering a wall, working hard. Jaymi may have started after Gabe, but she’d done this a time or two, while Gabe hadn’t ever really painted and was struggling here and there.

By the time they were both at the wall between their starting, there was complete concentration, determination and focus on their faces as they started in. While Gabe tried to go about trimming, Jaymi jumped right in, rolling over the large space first.

Her husband snorted, reaching over with his green paint to splash in the middle of her shaded hammock, trying to prove a point. She shrieked, taking her brush out of the can, splattering it so there was shaded hammock over his barnyard grass. Gabe snorted, taking his brush only to splatter more of his green on her tan wall.

They continued on, both of them fighting to cover the middle wall until it was covered and a mess, and probably ridiculous looking, though, not as ridiculous as Gabe and Jaymi looked. From his head to his toes, Gabe was splattered, mostly in is own green paint, but with flecks of her tan as well over him.

Jaymi was covered in Gabe’s green paint, the color settling on her hair, legs speckled. She looked up at him with a shriek when she realized the mess that had been made. **“Gabriel Ingemar John Landeskog! Look at this mess!”** She scowled, so mad at the whole thing; there was paint all over in her hair, on her skin, all over the drop cloth, all over the trim, the ceiling, and a complete mess.

Gabe bit his lip, watching her tap her foot, face getting red as she surveyed all of the damage. Now wouldn’t have been a good time to laugh, not at all. His wife was screeching, yes, screeching about how he’d ruined her paint job. Normally, he would have humored her hormonal lecture, apologized and done whatever necessary to make her feel better. Not today though; it was too comical to watch his wife, covered in paint, screech at him over something so stupid, now that he thought about it.

He could only hold his laughter in for so long before he lost it, a loud chuckle leaving his mouth. Obviously, Jaymi hadn’t appreciated that, not at all. Scowling, she narrowed her eyes at him, arms crossed over her chest. **“And just what is so damn funny, Gabriel? Huh?!”** She tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

Gabe couldn’t answer her though, he was too busy laughing, now a full out belly laugh, something Jaymi absolutely adored about her husband. A smile peeked through her tough exterior as she watched her husband stand hugging his stomach from laughing so hard. **“Gabe. . . what’s so funny?”** She waited for an answer.

Before he could speak, Gabe had to catch his breath and stand up. **“You’re. . . covered. . . and,”** he paused, laughing again. **“Covered in green slime!”** The man giggled at her, shaking his head.

She frowned, **“Gabe, this is not funny! Our child’s room is destroyed! You splattered my paint! I splattered yours, we made a mess! Look at our child’s walls! They’re different colors and splattered and. . .”** she stopped to look at them. Gabe did the same, standing over by Jaymi, still giggling.

**“They actually look kinda cool,”** Gabe elbowed Jaymi with a smile, looking down at her.

Jaymi tilted her head, inspecting them. **“You’re right. . . they look. . . different.”** She nodded, looking up at Gabe with a smile.

**“Who knew, Barnyard Grass and Shaded Hammock go together quite well,”** he nodded as if to increase the validity of his point.

Jaymi just grinned, **“We seriously just had a huge blow out over paint swatches. . .”**

Gabe chuckled nodded, **“And you’re covered head to toe in Barnyard Grass. . . and Mrs. Landeskog, you look ravishing.”**

His wife’s cheeks tinted pink as she looked in the mirror before laughing. **“I look ridiculous!”** She laughed, shaking her head.

Gabe clucked a response, **“You look absolutely beautiful.”** He leaned down, kissing her with a noisy peck before giving her a sweet kiss.

She smiled, hugging him closer, laughing when the paint on his body stuck to her shirt. **“Honey, we’re messy.”**

With a big grin, Gabe scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, Jaymi shrieking and hugging his neck. **“Whatchu doin?!”** She held tight, shock on her face.

**“Taking my wifey to the shower,”** he kissed her neck softly, carrying her down the hall to their room, giggles filling the hall the whole way.


End file.
